gangstarmvfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Gainesville
'' "This isn't some video game where you can press the restart button when you die."'' - Johnny talking to his younger brother, Joey. '''Jonathan "Johnny" Gainesville '''is the main protagionist and one of the three playable characters of Gangstar: Miami Vindication. Gangstar: Miami Vindication Johnny Gainesville has spent months searching for his little brother, Joey Gainesville. His old boss, Clive Click, informs Johnny that Joey was last seen in Miami. Since Johnny loves his little brother very much, he drives down to Miami looking for Joey. When Johnny arrives in Miami, he meets an old man called Roscoe, and his younger girlfriend, Betty, which Johnny falls in love with. As the game progresses, Johnny has to do dirty jobs such as killing people and harming them, in exchange for info on his little brother's kidnapper. With all the information he has, Johnnny thinks that a Cuban mob boss, Victor Vega, has his brother. After killing him, he meets a man called Reginald, and scares him into giving up information about his brother. Johnny finds out Joey is kept in abandoned slaughter house in the middle of a corn field. He and Betty try to rescue Joey, but both are knocked out and held captive inside of the barn, where they find Joey. Betty calls L.C, a mob boss from Los Angeles, to rescue them. L.C rescues the trio in, arriving in a helicopter that he stole from an airfield. Johnny becomes angry at Roscoe, and leads the police to the swamp where Roscoe is hiding from the police. However, he realises that Roscoe was just another dirty gangster, and he wasn't behind the kidnapping of his younger brother. Johnny then suspects that Herman Kaye, who used him to do dirty jobs against his enemies, kidnapped his brother. After failing to blow up his car, they pursuit Herman in a car and Johnny kills him. With nothing else to do in Miami, Johnny goes to the airport with Betty, Joey, and L.C, trying to catch a plane out of Miami. However, they are ambushed and forced to go back to the Kaye's villa, which they are now living in. Joey then notices that the men that ambushed them at the airport looked like the men that live in their hometown. Johnny realises that all along, he's been tricked by his old boss, Clive Click, who was the kidnapper of Joey. He also realises that Clive kidnapped his brother because he wanted Johnny to eliminate the criminals of Miami, so he could get rid of Johnny and take Miami. Angry at Clive, Johnny and L.C chase Clive and finally kills him in an airfield. With everything truely settled, Johnny sends Joey to boarding school in L.A, where L.C will protect him. Then, at the end of the game, Johnny and Betty decides to get married, move out of Miami, and vow to never look back at the violence in their lives. Description Johnny Gainesville is a Caucausian man in his 20-30s with blond hair, seen with sunglasses in the title screen, but not in game.